


post card collection

by damndamedrezi



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Canon typical temporary death, Multi, anxious!wilson, just most, slight au in that not all characters are from the early 1900's like they are canonically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damndamedrezi/pseuds/damndamedrezi
Summary: Collection of scenes I like that don't fit in my stories that or ideas I don't have the motivation to write an entire fic for.
Kudos: 9





	1. worser natures

The Great Maxwell started vaguely interested at the images in front of him. The "screen" spread across most of his vision in front of the throne, slowly dimming to complete darkness on the edges, upon it was Willow running madly through the darkness. She was only in this mess because she'd burnt too many of the forests on this island. She screamed hysterically, alighting the shrubbery she passed with maniacal whimsy, "You will never take me shadows! I'll burn you all!", her voice choked out hoarsely. The already frowning Maxwell could be seen perhaps frowning even more at her cries, although you wouldn't really be able to tell in the poor lighting of the throne room.

A terrorbeak promptly slashed the young woman's throat to shreds. _They_ made noises that Maxwell had anthropomorphized as cooes and dances around and on the screen. "Shadows get us all hun," Maxwell remarked emotionless, but _They_ still sucked in whatever human emotion Maxwell still had the capability to feel.

He'd need to assign her to new world now, he projected his mind to one of his shadows to stand in front of the corpse. He wondered, having pieced together from Willow's previous mad ravings that _They_ had followed her all her life, if perhaps things had gone differently would Willow have been upon the throne and Maxwell pulling at grass trying to survive. He growled possessively, "Sweetheart, kingship was meant for me," The dead Willow could of course not hear him. He lit his cigar on a still smouldering tree and sighed, then snapped his fingers to bring them to the usual starting area with Willow slowly reviving. He looked around and snapped his fingers again saying, "A few less trees," and exactly that happened. _They_ swam in the air gleefully.

"Say pal, you don't look so good..."


	2. better than winter better than being alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> better than winter better than being alone

Wilson leaned against the birch tree and breathed in the thick early summer air, Winona laughing in the distance. His hands were sticky with sap and the heavy heat signaled time to return. _I just needed some alone time for inspired innovation_. As he gathered up his excessive amounts of wood in packs and headed back to their Wickerbotom-designated inventing space , he scrunched up his face and let out a vicious sneeze. And another. And oh seriously oh boy _another_.

He trudged back, after four more sneezes. _Damn allergies. Better than winter at least._ He saw Winona sitting on blocks and braiding Wendy's hair. He set the packs down and took another small break carrying wood, smiling. _It's like we're all a family, should I say that to them? Would that be weird? Or would it create a bond between us? I don't want to approach them being sweaty mess, but it is summer-_

Staring at her papyrus pad Wendy asked, "Auntie Winona, do think I can rhyme the same word with itself?" _Ah so it wouldn't be weird-_

"Woah kid first of all I would not have been your aunt. Kill me for good before I ever marry him." _Huh?_

"You're right. Death comes soon enough for us all,had we not been here, we wouldn't have much time together anyway," Wendy said perhaps in an even darker tone than she usually spoke. _I didn't mean actual family!_

"No no no! That's not what I meant kiddo. I would have been your uh, Auntie-in-law? And I would have spoiled you two all the same!" She kissed Wendy on the head and then kissed in the direction of a shimmering opaque girl. _They knew each other before this?_ Wilson hid himself with his back to a boulder to eavesdrop. 

"How do you know? Life is fleeting and love more-so," _And the trust of strangers even more so_

"My sister, she was so keen on your uncle. And once she set her mind on something..." Winona laughed darkly, then questioned, "How do you know love is fleeting anyway?"

"Walter used to try to talk to Abigail all the time and now he doesn't anymore." Wendy paused, "She said she doesn't want to talk about it anymore and she's over it."

"Heh. That's the smart thing to be," _Is keeping secrets from your life and death allies smart?_ , "Speaking of Abigail, shall I do your hair?" 

Not immediately Wendy replied, "Abigail wants a rose in her hair too," A pause, "She says please," 

Winona replied with a smile in her voice, "She can have the one from my crown,"

Time passed with no talking. _Just walk back over casually? Talk about the new ways I've discovered to make our Deerclops proof structure better? But Winona's design is really the best we have given the materials. What if everyone knows about this relation but me and I'm untrusted one?_

"Are you over Charlie's death?" 

Winona didn't reply immediately, "N-no." 

"You never found the body? Not even after you dropped off uncle's things?" 

"No. Well, in a a way," Winona said in a weak voice that Wilson never would have expected from her.

"Is she a ghost too?"

"I would know what to do then if she were."

A slight pause, "Abigail wanted me to ask you 'straight' what happened to her?"

"She's not well," Winona said quickly and in a very careful voice she added, "I'm here because I wanted to save her." _Would any of these people try to save him? He was no family?_

"Did you make a deal with Maxwell to save her?" _Maxwell never mentioned Winona when he talked about the other survivors...who is Winona exactly?_

"He is the reason I am here. Wendy, it was hard to talk about Abigail when she passed right?" _Did you make a deal or not!_

"...I was at a loss for words,"

"Well, I have a hard time finding words to talk about Charlie too. It hurts." _I can't blame her for it being too hard to talk about.  
_

"Very well. Bury your bodies,"

"Thanks for understanding," said a relieved Winona. Wilson was trying to process the situation, when he felt a sneeze straighten his back slowly and - "ACHOOO!"

Wilson sheepishly came from behind the rock after another sneeze and said, "Say uh, we should invent some anti-histamines next?" Then laughed awkwardly.

"No Wilson! First you must sketch for Abigail and I what the entrails of a man look like!" Wendy demanded, completely unaware of the glare and snarled lips that Winona addressed to Wilson. 

_Am I safer with these people than I am alone?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wish abigail would get more attention, she's sadgoil too


End file.
